So this is Love?
by outtie2009
Summary: Jonas shows Asher color, and in the process, he shows him 'love', too. SLASH


Hey guys, this is my first 'Giver' fic. It is a one-shot slash between Jonas and Asher, so if u don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism is excepted, however flames will be used as toilet paper for my dog.

Jonas hopped on his bike and headed towards school. It's been almost a year that he's been in training for receiver, and almost 3 months since he's taken his pills. Naturally, without the pills, his stirrings had come back, but they weren't like the ones before, where he had dreamed about Fiona 'kissing' him. These stirrings were about- Asher-, and ever since these stirrings had started, he couldn't get Asher out of his mind.

"Hey, Jonas!" His friend's voice had shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Ash." They rode to school mostly in silence, until Asher broke the silence.

"Jonas?"

"Yeah?"

"What's 'color'?"

Jonas' bike came to an immediate halt. "Where did u hear that word?"

Asher blushed a little, and turned away. "I had a dream. Me and you, we were near the river. You were going to teach me to swim." Asher hesitated as his cheeks grew redder. "Except, it was different. We both took off our tunics, and when I jumped in, I started to go under the water, and you grabbed me and pulled me out of the river, and you touched my back, and everything changed- I can't describe how, but you turned to me and said it was color. Then…" Asher broke off.

"Then what happened?" Jonas asked.

"I'm not sure. You sort of… pressed your face against mine. It was strange, but I liked it."

Jonas smiled a little and nodded. "You didn't take your pill that day, did you?"

Asher shook his head, turning even redder.

Jonas smiled gently at Asher and motioned for him to follow. "Come on, I'm going to show you color again."

Asher's eyes went wide. "But we have to go to school! We'd be breaking the rul-"

"Asher. Don't worry about that, okay? Just trust me."

Jonas lead Asher to the side of the river, where nobody could see or hear them, then he told Asher to take off his tunic.

Jonas walked over to Asher and embraced him, placing his hands on his back. Instinctively, Asher returned the hug.

Suddenly, Asher was no longer near the river. He was next to a set of bleachers, in front of some big field, but it wasn't the type of field at the recreation center. It was much larger, and had white lines and numbers all across the field, and tiny, moving lights occasionally lit up at different points across the field. Asher watched the lights in wonder, before turning to his right, where he saw a figure sitting on the bleachers, dressed in different clothing.

Asher immedietly recognized Jonas and ran towards him, before realizing the difference in his hair and clothes. His hair was a beautiful dark shade, and his clothes were more… casual… than they usually were, and instead of a tunic, he wore a loose shirt with sleeves only going half way down his arms. Jonas' pants were a different shade, also, and they were loose around his legs, too.

Jonas looked at him and smiled, motioning for him to sit next to him. Jonas' beautiful smile made Asher's knees go weak, and he didn't know why.

Asher sat next to Jonas, and looked into his eyes, and began to feel sort of… lost… in them. For some reason, Asher couldn't take his eyes away.

Asher jerked a little in surprise when he felt something wet- water- fall on him. He looked, puzzled, at Jonas, who smiled.

"It's just rain." Jonas explained. "and those lights," Jonas motioned towards the field, "those are called 'fireflies'."

Asher watched the lights in awe as more 'rain' fell on him. As time moved on, it seemed that the rain grew largely in quantity. Asher looked at a wet, now shirtless, Jonas with worry.

Jonas grinned and grabbed Asher's hand, pulling him onto the field. It was incredible. They were spinning, and twirling, and 'dancing' as Jonas had told him. Asher could describe it as no less than magical.

Finally, the exhausted boys fell onto the ground, Asher on top of Jonas.

Asher stared into his eyes as he moved closer to Jonas' face, pressing his lips against his in a breathtaking moment. They stayed like that for as long as they could, savoring each other's presence, until a loud CRACK! Was heard, and a bright light shot through the sky.

An alarmed Asher sat up quickly, breaking the kiss, and again, Jonas only smiled that gentile smile that made Asher's knees go weak, and stroked Asher's face reassuringly. "I love you, Asher."

"I love you too, Jonas."

They leaned in for one last kiss, and as soon as their lips met, another loud CRACK! Shot through the air, and Asher was suddenly back near the river, embracing Jonas.

Asher pulled away from Jonas, no longer seeing 'color', and smiled down to the slightly shorter boy. "Take me there."

Hey guys, that's all. You like? I was thinking of maybe writing a sequel, so depending on the reviews, I'll decide later. Please read-review.


End file.
